Cold Spot
by LyaraCR
Summary: "Ele apenas sorriu de canto, o brilho inebriante que se desprendia, cada vez mais evidente, daqueles olhos perolados, o sufocava, o incitava a perder-se de modo ainda mais delicioso, porque era incrível."


**PWP, One Shot **dedicada a todos que gostam do casal.

XXX

**Cold Spot**

"_Ele apenas sorriu de canto, o brilho inebriante que se desprendia, cada vez mais evidente, daqueles olhos perolados, o sufocava, o incitava a perder-se de modo ainda mais delicioso, porque era incrível..."_

XXX

Andava pelas ruas de modo lento, dentre o frio, despreocupado com o compromisso que tinha marcado pouco antes. Não esperava de todo que ele fosse aparecer. As coisas ali só funcionavam daquele modo estranho, gélido. Talvez fosse a pura e simples consequência do inverno, ou talvez fosse puro desinteresse, o que de fato duvidava, porque sabia, quando se encontravam, por trás de todos aqueles olhares e palavras frias, quando as luzes se apagavam, tudo se tornava diferente, e não, não precisavam de máscaras.

Alcançou a casa do mesmo. Lá estava ele, parado ante a cerca baixa, os longos cabelos negros soltos... Não sabia se o fato dele se parecer tanto, fisicamente, claro, com Itachi, o amedrontava algumas vezes, e outras, o incitava a se comportar de um modo ainda mais perverso, errado. Talvez fosse este o paralelo que os atraísse tanto.

Se aproximou, sorrindo de canto quando ele fez o mesmo. E então, o viu entrar. O jardim com várias árvores serviu de cenário para que corressem um pouco, perdidos na escuridão, rindo baixo, tomando-se, mãos e lábios quando conseguiam finalmente trombar, apenas para correr outras e outras vezes, até resolverem entrar pela porta dos fundos, que dava logo a chance de pegarem qualquer bebida na cozinha, gelo, o que tanto gostavam, antes de subirem para o quarto escuro, com cheiro de rosas negras, jasmim e outras coisas, trancando-se dentre músicas pesadas.

E então, começavam, bebendo, sutilmente, provocando, como se fossem apenas amigos, deixando seus corpos se tocarem vez ou outra, até que um deles resolvesse perder o controle e dar o primeiro passo. E aqueles olhares furtivos, às vezes, serviam de pedido mudo, desesperado, mesmo que fora dali tentassem se manter cheios de ódio, mútuo, aparente. Porque, no fundo, eram apenas aparências.

O tocou o rosto como num dos mais doces romances que se viam por aí em livros. Porque sim, às vezes podiam sonhar, agir como se tudo fosse do modo que realmente queriam, mesmo que portassem apenas pedras de gelo dentro de seus corações.

E então, foi beijado suavemente mais uma vez por aquele dono dos olhos de prata, e quis chorar, porque era tão bom! Mas se conteve, porque sabia, ele ansiava por mais, assim como o fazia. Lágrimas se desprendendo de ambos os olhos, começaram a adquirir um ritmo um tanto quanto evoluído daquele contato, até que a necessidade por mais fizesse com que se separassem enquanto algumas peças de roupa faziam questão de simplesmente desaparecer em um canto qualquer daquele quarto.

Teve os fios curtos puxados, puxou os longos do outro, enquanto derrubavam qualquer coisa que estivesse por perto. Só se desejavam. E era forte, mesmo que impróprio, de certo modo até mesmo inaceitável. Era como se um buscasse no outro a completude de suas ilusões e buscas por um passado distante ou por quereres cheios de impossibilidades. Era como se ele buscasse alguém no de cabelos longos enquanto ainda o amava. Não conseguia entender. E por hora não queria fazê-lo. Só queria limpar sua mente e pensar no momento, no que podia fazer para senti-lo cada vez mais descontrolado, para ouvir aquela voz rouca e aqueles gemidos, intensos, mal contidos, cada vez mais perto, colados à sua pele, como uma forma nada sutil de demonstrar suas vontades.

O prensou contra um móvel qualquer. Se moviam pelo quarto se amassando. Era sempre assim, e choravam. A necessidade de um pelo outro era tão imensa que sufocava. E por vezes, o fato de buscarem alguém no outro, se traduzia por mera desculpa para suas loucuras e desejos vorazes.

Foi prensado contra a parede, e então ele beijou seu pescoço, de início, algo comum, mas com o decorrer do tempo, mais força, luxúria...

— Me machuque.

Pediu. Ele apenas sorriu de canto, o brilho inebriante que se desprendia, cada vez mais evidente, daqueles olhos perolados, o sufocava, o incitava a perder-se de modo ainda mais delicioso, porque era incrível. Todas as vezes com ele, ao lado, mantendo aparências, ou sob, ou sobre, era do mesmo modo. Tudo sempre se intensificava. Temia. Nem sempre, mas temia.

Os dentes cravando-se em sua pele, suas mãos cravando-se naqueles quadris, o atrito entre os corpos, ah, tudo aquilo os enlouquecia, e nada mais importava, existia. Nem as pessoas por quem buscavam encontrar um no outro, nem mesmo o mundo do lado de fora daquela porta. Um beijo com sabor de ódio, medo, paixão e sangue. E sim, talvez amor, mas nenhum deles sabia realmente definir. E o tempo passava, e o calor aumentava, assim como a necessidade.

Se deixou afastá-lo com certa rudeza, indo até a cama, segurando-se em parte do dossel, oferecendo-se, sendo logo beijado por ele, quem se aproximou, forçando-se, fazendo com que as palavras fossem, mesmo as sujas, substituídas por gemidos cálidos, contidos, por fome, desejo puramente carnal, obsessão gritante. Fecharam os olhos, o ritmo se fazendo presente, forte, fundo, a cama, mesmo que servindo apenas de apoio, se movendo de modo um tanto quanto desnecessário, explícito...

Foi levado a deitar-se, por baixo, outras vezes por cima, a mudança constante, assim como o ritmo, hora fraco, hora forte demais, deliciando-os, mantendo-os numa loucura inexplicável. Lábios contornados por gelo, um beijo com sensações mistas, corações gélidos, ainda que flamejantes... Era sempre um verdadeiro paradoxo. Não se importava. A linha tênue que abarcava loucura, sanidade, amor, ódio e tantos outros extremos, balançava, com força, embolando tudo o que sentiam.

E, na beira daquele precipício, ameaçavam cair, se deixando levar, amando, odiando ao mesmo tempo, claro, porque sabiam o motivo de todo aquele sentimento ter surgido e o descontrole que acontecia finalmente, como todas as outras vezes.

Não dava para respirar direito, sentiam-se em pedaços, em chamas, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentiam perdidos num mar de desejo. Sabiam, não duraria muito mais aquela situação, e os arrepios eram cada vez mais fortes, enquanto se deixavam perder, levar, até o momento onde tudo culminou, fim.

Gritos roucos, secos, quase que abafados pela música, pelos outros lábios então. Um beijo que sempre estranhava a ambos, porque era diferente, pesava, como se todos aqueles sentimentos não passassem da mais pura e cristalina essência.

E, como sempre, olharam-se nos olhos, um abandonando o corpo do outro, logo aproximando-se outra vez, abraçando, entregando-se ao momento pós-elevação, onde sentiam os corpos leves, as mentes brancas e a vontade de ficar daquele jeito, talvez por uma hora, duas, talvez para sempre. Não era necessário, fato, que entendessem aonde iriam chegar, e **se** iriam chegar a algum lugar. Não agora, enquanto olhos nos olhos se aproximavam para um tomar os lábios do outro, mortos, enfim, gélidos, ao menos em caráter sentimental. Porque sabiam, matar aquilo toda vez, era como se os desse forças para poder reconstruir, das meras cinzas, algo tão grandioso.

Fecharam os olhos, abraçando-se. Tudo virou nada, e puderam, mais uma vez, entregar-se ao mundo dos sonhos, juntos. Sabiam, em poucas horas, seriam outra vez como o inverno. Tudo, ao mesmo tempo que nada.

Fim.


End file.
